Kill me Kiss me!
by GraciePower380
Summary: PG in case! Sakura was a popular sorcerer in Kikyoru Sorcerer High! 2 Guys came! all the girls fall for them but her! She is the Cardcaptor! He's here to collect the cards and chanlenge the cardCaptor! How can they get along?
1. Your life a living hell!

Hello! I am here with chapter one!! Sorry that it is late! Anyway here it is! Enjoy!! **_ I DO NOT OWN CARDCAPTOR SAKURA!_**

**Summary: Sakura Kinomoto goes to Kikyoru Sorcerer School. Four boys transfer to her school and cause of his attitude and personality; they are giving Sakura's life at Kikyoru a living hell. But one thing they didn't know is, Sakura is the master of the cards and have created her own card. So she is "strong". Then the boys start fall in love with the girls. Sakura's friend Leonard. Who has a huge crush on Sakura since they first met? Leonard wants to kill them and then he will have Sakura forever!!!**

**When a living hell turn into love!**

**By: Chocolate-cookie-coco**

Chapter 1: Your life a living hell

Sakura Kinomoto a 16 years old girl who goes to Kikyoru Sorcerer School. Sakura is the master of the card and have created her own cards called "Sakura Cards" But she doesn't want anyone to know, causes it might causes her trouble (Only her family and her best friends: Tomoyo, Samantha, Ayume, and Leonard)

(BRING BRING)

Sakura hit the alarm and went back to bed. "Wake up! Kaijuu!" Shouted Touya. "I'm up!" Said Sakura, got off the bed pick out an outfit and went to the bathroom.

&&& 15 minute later &&&

Sakura ran down stairs, "Morning!" Said Sakura cheerfully. "Morning Kaijuu!" Said Touya. "Sakura is not a Kaijuu!" Said Sakura. "Well anyways! You know what I am going to say..." Said Touya. "I know! I know... Never use the cards! I can only use the magic that I learn from school! I remember! You have been telling me since the first day of school! How can I ever forget?" Said Sakura. "And I won't be home till 10! So if you need any help just call Yuki! OKAY!" Said Touya. "Ok! Where is dad?" Asked Sakura. "Dad left to work and he won't be home till the end of the week!" Said Touya. "OK! Bye!" Said Sakura.

%%%School%%%

"Morning Saki!" Said Samantha. "Morning Sammi! (I like using "I" because it looks better then the "y")" Said Sakura. "Morning guys!" Said Ayume. "Ello!" Said Tomoyo. "Did you guys know that there will be four new transfer students, coming to our class? And I heard that they are so HOT!" Said Ayume. "Cool! Where did you get this?" Asked Samantha. 'And one more thing I bet you didn't know is he is the future leader of the Li-clan!" Said Ayume. "The teacher is here!" Said Leonard.

The teacher came into the room. "Good morning students! There are four new transfer students came to joining our term! Let's welcome them..." Miku sensei said. "Come in!"

Door open Door close

Four boys came in to the room, one boy has chocolate brown hair, one boy has blue hair, one boy has blond hair and one boy has dark brown hair. The first boy introduces himself, "Hello ladies! My name is Syaoran Li; you can call me Xiao Long! And I am the future leader of the Li-clan!" the chocolate brown hair boy said. "Gosh he is hot!" Said one of the classmate "Hello I am Shaoron's cousin! My name is Eriol Hirrigizawa! I am from England!" Said the navy blue hair boy. (A/N: I am not going to introduce all of them I will just tell you what their names are. The blond hair boy's name is Daniel Govern is the blond hair boy and Jeff Triner is the dark brown hair boy.) "Well it might be good if someone can tour them around the school?" Miku sensei said. "Sakura-san, Tomoyo-san, Samantha-chan, and Ayume-san take them on a tour around the school!" the sensei said. 'Why do I have to tour those jerks?' Sakura thought. "They are so lucky!" the same classmate said.

%%% the tour around the school %%%

"So Miss. Pretty! Want to come over my house after school today?" Asked Li. "I..." Samantha Said. "Oh! And Miss. Good, looking why don't you come too?" Li said. "Save it for someone that wants to and you better leave my friends along, I don't care if you are the future leader of the Li-clan, your life at Kikyoru will be a living hell." said Sakura. "Saki!!!" said Tomoyo and Samantha. "WOW! Miss. Good looking just caught on "fire"! She thinks she can give me a life at Kikyoru a living hell! Well let me tell you this. (Took a step forward) If you give me a living hell, I am going to pay it double!!" said Li. "You better watch out now!" said Eriol.


	2. Hell is coming your way!

Hi! People I am back with chapter 2! Sorry! School just started and things are going a bit crazy! But now it's a lot better! Thanks to the people who reviewed! Thank you so much! They really bright up my day! I know you are waiting so let the story begin! Lalala!

Chapter 2: Hell is coming your way!

"Saki! Are you sure that was the right thing to do! It doesn't matter if we go to his house or not! And u don't have to go thru all the trouble!" said Samantha! "Sam! Are you out of your mind! That jerk can do anything to you if you go to his house! It doesn't matter!" said Sakura. "Saki! He is the future leader of the Li clan!" said Samantha. "So!! I am the master of the Sakura cards!" said Sakura whispering!" But! Saki!" said Samantha. "Sam listen to me! If you take one step at that jerk's house! That jerk cans..."got cut off. "Who are you calling a JERK? " Said Syaoran. "Oh! It's I am the future leader of the Li clan! Loser!" said Sakura. "Me! Loser! Ask people around here! How can I be a loser! You must be mistaken! Maybe you are the one here who is a Loser!" said Syaoran. "I am not going to argue with you but no matter what you are still a jerk! " Said Sakura, and left to her next class. 'Who the hell does she think she is the master of the cards. Talking about cards! I have to find the person who has the cards!' thought Syaoran. "Oron (I know it's kinda weird, but that is how Eriol calls Syaoran in my ff)! That girl sure got some spice!" said Eriol. "Shut up! Eriol! That was way to easy on her! Next time won't be that easy!" said Syaoran.

...Home...

'He is such a jerk!' thought Sakura lying on her bed. "Sakura! What's on your mind?" asked Kero. "A few new kid came to our school and one of them is the future leader of the clan! And he is telling everyone that I am so smart, and I flirt with girls and I can dump them! Who the hell dose he think he is!" said Sakura. "Slow down Sakura. "The future leader of the Li clan!" said kero! 'What about it! Don't tell me that you are on his side! He is such a jerk!" Said Sakura. "That kid is from the Li family and he is the future leader of the Li clan! He is here to find the cards! Sakura you have to keep this secrete or you might be in danger!" said Kero. "Kero what are you talking about! I cannot be in danger! And why would he want the cards?" Said Sakrua. "Sakura things aren't that easy! Just remember don't use the cards!" Said Kero.

I know it is a short chapter but I just want it to be updated! And the next chapter will be longer! Sorry! And thanks for the review!


End file.
